


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckity fuckity fuck everywhere, M/M, Omega!Kid, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law comes home after weeks away and Kid gives him a warm welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOoOoOoO, IT'S MeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE; I'M IN CALIFORNIA DREAMIN' ABOUT WHO WE USED TO BE- wait, this isn't the Hello video? Crap. My dramatic entrance is ruined! RUINED, I SAY!
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> Yeah, it's me! Shocked faces all around! Sorry for disappearing. Again. I've had a hectic year. Buuuut here I am again. Bearing smut! Law/Kid ABO 'verse smut! I know you've been waiting, you fellow dirty minded mongrels! (So have I, so have I; take one, take fifty, take it all!). This is a prequel. As in pre- _Spontaneous Knotting_ prequel. Aren't you excited!?
> 
> Quick heads-up: my writing has changed drastically since _Sincerely with Love_ so there are a lot of changes. Law and Kid talk differently to each other, refer to each other differently, and Kid has new parts for them to play with :O Which they very much enjoy, because of course.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I missed you like crazy.”

Kid groaned something which might’ve been an agreement as he tore his coat off and threw it away, tugging the Alpha towards the bed.

“Hold on; let me get my jeans off-”

Kid huffed, letting go and flopping back onto the bed as he yanked his belts open and kicked his trousers off.

“Shit, you smell so good; are you wet for me, darling?”

Kid moaned in answer, fighting with his boxers for a moment before giving up and ripping them apart, throwing the offending scraps of cloth away.

“You missed me that badly?” Law chuckled as he kicked his jeans away and crawled onto the bed to straddle the Omega’s hips.

“You been gone weeks, ‘course I missed you.” Kid’s accent was thicker than ever as it always was when the Omega was aroused, and Law leant over him to kiss him as he sneaked a hand behind himself to caress his mate’s cock. “Ah, _fuck_ -”

“Such language! You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Maybe I do.” Kid was smirking up at him, flushed down his chest, eyes bright, and Law groaned as he kissed him again.

“Damn, I missed you so much, you cocky fucking son of a bitch-” Kid laughed against his lips, warm and happy, and Law pulled away to admire him. He couldn’t imagine what he’d done to deserve this, but he’d take it with amazement and be duly grateful. No one in the world had as wonderful, gorgeous, clever a mate as him. “I love you like crazy, you know that? Fucking gorgeous, I’m the luckiest guy in the world-”

“’Course you are; don’ deserve any less.” Kid’s smile had turned soft and gentle, and he rolled them over with practised ease. “Stop spewing all that sappy crap and get your fucking cock in me; I’m so fucking sick of toys-”

“ **Yeah?** ” Law knew his pupils were so blow the grey could barely be seen as he grabbed the Omega’s hips and ground them together.

“Fuck-” Kid trembled all over, voice half a sob, and Law did it again, pushing his hips up and groaning at the feeling of the Omega’s wetness.

“You been using the toys I gave you? Kept yourself knotted up for hours wishing you were in heat and it was me inside you?”

“Yeah, yeah; knotted both my holes biting the pillow so no one could hear me screaming-”

“I’m gonna come before I get inside you, Kid; fuck-”

Kid _whined_ , grinding down against him, and he moved a hand down between the Omega’s legs to slip two fingers inside him, thumb finding his mate’s clitoris and pressing against it like he knew Kid liked as his own hips jerked up against the bigger man.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck; Law-” Kid’s walls clenched around his fingers as the Omega came, repeating his name over and over, and Law threw his head back with a shout as he followed behind, other hand clutching at his mate’s hip hard enough to bruise.

He was so fucking glad to be home.


End file.
